Unplanned Change
by EdwardAteMyPuppy
Summary: The news called her Missing, Evie calls her Snow White. I call her, the girl who changed my life. ExB Cannon couples Rated M for a reason


**I'm sure similar things have been done before. I'm sure I don't care :) **

**Please read and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the world.**

**Edward's POV:**

I look at the sunset through my kitchen window. The dingy yellow curtains don't diminish it's beauty in the slightest. The lowering sun reflects off the water, different shades of oranges, reds, and pinks being cast every which way. This is one of the things that I love most about living here in Forks. My entire life, no matter what situation had me up in arms or slightly discontent, the smell of the sea-breeze and the view outside my back door could always make it disappear. My brother Emmett always called me 'gay' when he'd catch me spending my nights watching the sunsets instead of out partying with him. Truth is that life was never for me. Still isn't.

I knew I'd be staying here, in this town that I grew up in. Only leaving long enough to get my medical degree but coming back to work with my dad in his practice. Eventually settle down after I met the right woman, have a few children, and hopefully raise them in the same house that I was raised in. I know it may not seem like much, but I knew this is what would make me happy. Being happy in life is the ultimate accomplishment in my opinion and that's what I was seeking. Things don't always turn on the way you want though.

While I did indeed end up leaving Forks to get my medical degree I came back a lot sooner than I had planned. When my mom Esme' was diagnosed with breast cancer it was the toughest moment of my life. In all of my family's lives really. She had always been the root of our family, keeping us sturdy and constantly nurturing us. Seeing her so broken quickly turned all of our lives into a whirlwind.

Eventually I finished my degree in Seattle. The commute was fucking hell but the extra time I was able to spend with Mom during her treatments were well worth it. The cost was another thing. Since I wasn't working I couldn't help Mom and Dad with all of the extra expenses they had since mom got sick. I offered so many times to take out student loans but my father wasn't having it. He said he made a commitment to pay for mine, Emmett's, and Alice's tuition's and that wasn't something he was going to bend on. I tried to get mom to make him see reason but she agreed with him. All of this lead to almost losing our house. The house that I grew up in. The house that held so many memories of my mother so strong and beautiful, laughing at Emmett's jokes no matter how fowl they got as he grew older. Mom helping Alice redecorate her room at least 3 times a year and never complaining. Mom sitting with me, in the quiet of the night on our back porch. Just watching. Just listening. Just being there. For me. With me.

They didn't know it at the time but I did take out a loan. Loans. I was the one that put the offer on the house before it even had a For Sale sign out front. I was the one that offered almost 50 grand above asking price. To see the joy on their faces when they heard about their anonymous buyer almost made me feel sick to my stomach, in some way I felt like I was betraying them by lying. It also made me feel brave and strong. To be able to do something like this for my family. I knew I'd be paying for it for a long time, but with the plans that I had for my father's practice I knew I'd be okay eventually. Just like my family would.

My parents found out about my purchasing the family home when they moved into their new house, closer to the hospital for mom, and I "moved" from my old bedroom to the master. As you can imagine, they were furious. After a few choice words and endless tears from mom, we all made up and Alice and Emmett moved back in with me. They were pissed off for a while that I made them pack their things and take them to the new house. I thought it was pretty fucking funny.

I graduated shortly after my mom had her last chemo treatment and started working with my father. I finally felt like I was on the right path. My plan was coming to fruition.

On my 24th birthday, my life had drastically changed again. I had been working with my father for about 2 years and the hours had been crazy. I remember that my father pushed me out the door that night, before I could even finish charting, into Emmett's large ass jeep. They said I deserved a night off and I couldn't argue. It felt weird, going out with my brother to get wasted. It was fun though. That is how I met Tanya. Then I thought her name was Sonya though. I was to drunk to know better and to horny to care. I brought her home that night, into my bed that hadn't had a woman's presence since Jessica Stanley took my virginity senior year. Yeah I was 18 when I first got laid. I was a late bloomer is what my mom would tell you.

Turns out, we didn't use a rubber. Or if we did it broke I don't fucking know. She got knocked up and I knew what I had to do. I had to marry her. I didn't love her but I thought I'd be able to grow to. She was a beautiful woman and seemed so sweet at the time. Little did I know she was more intrigued by the idea of marrying a Doctor than trying to be a family. The first time she saw my bank statement her eyes widened with disbelief. Then I showed another bank statement after my monthly loans were paid. She was still in disbelief, a lot less excited though. I should have been able to see through her then but I was so busy working at the practice and getting shit ready for the baby that I honestly barely even noticed she was there half the time. I sure as hell did notice when she wasn't there after out daughter was born though.

She left her room not 12 hours after Evelyn Joy was born. Leaving behind her strawberry blonde hair and motherly responsibilities. I was absolutely beside myself. How the hell was I supposed to take care of a child by myself? With the hours I worked to support us and not to mention the fact I had zero experience with fucking kids. I'm the youngest for Christ's sake.

My family stepped in for me just like they did for my mom. Only now I was the weak one. I didn't like it. My mom would watch Evie the days I worked and Alice would come by to help clean in the evenings. By that time she was married to Jasper and had a place of her own. Emmett still rented out his room but he was hardly ever home, having just started dating seriously for the first time.

The first three months were the hardest. Evie was colic and nothing seemed to calm her down. One night I was at my wits end and did the only thing I could think of to do when I would get that stressed. I wrapped Evie in some purple fluffy blanket that Alice insisted she had and dragged her rocking chair out to the back deck. The ocean being only 20 yards away, the sound of the waves were loud and soothed my nerves instantly. I sat down in the rocking chair and started breathing deeply through my nose and releasing it slowly. A slow smile spread across my face when I noticed that Evie had stopped crying, her big eyes wide with the new scenery.

"You hear that Evie?" I asked her. She just kept staring at me, still not crying. "It's the ocean. The waves are so big and loud, it really puts life into perspective. Of how small we really are. The smell too, I know you smell the salt from the ocean. The memories this smell will bring you will be filled with joy, because I'm going to make sure you have a good life here kid. I'll live to make you happy. I love you."

This quickly became the routine for Evie and I. On evenings that the weather allowed it, we'd spend them on the deck, just watching the ocean's waves.

The waves now are a lot rougher than normal, signaling the incoming storm.

"DADDY! It's time to walk Gus!" A blur of strawberry blonde curls runs into the kitchen, a panting dog with similar hair color right behind her.

"I don't know kid, the weather is looking pretty shiiiii... um pretty bad." She gives me a glare that let's me know how close I was to losing another dollar to the curse jar. She probably has her first semester of college already paid for.

"I can wear my new purple rain coat that Aunty Ali got me!" She says excitedly. "Pweeeease." Her bottom lip pokes out dramatically and her eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"I'm going to hurt your Aunty for teaching you that. Alight go get your coat. Grab Gus's leash too!" I holler hoping she heard me because she's already going up the stairs.

I shake my head and smile. She has grown up so fast. 5 years old going on 13. I blame Alice for her attitude.

"Okey let's goooo!" Gus is on his leash, pulling a squealing Evelyn behind him out the back door. I throw the dishtowel on the counter and run out after them, grabbing my coat from the rack by the door.

"LETS PLAY FATCH!" Evelyn yells, throwing a stick she found in the sand a good three feet in front of her.

"It's fetch baby, and let's play tomorrow when the weather is better." She agrees with a pout and dutifully trails beside me, Gus leading the way. Now being in Washington, our beaches are nothing like the ones you see on TV all the time. We have sand but we also have a lot of tree's and rocks that line this part of the ocean as well. The trail that we take is mostly through sand but has a small stretch that goes through the forest on the side of our house.

"NO GUS! You can'ts walk through the twees that way!" Evie is trying to pull Gus back on the trail when he barks loudly and takes off, Evelyn screaming and running behind him as fast as her little feet can carry her.

"GUS GET BACK HERE NOW!" I holler, running after him. By the time I'm able to grab the leash from Evelyn, Gus comes to a stop and she falls forward from trying to stop to soon.

"You okay kid?" I ask while brushing the dirt off of her knees and hands.

"I fine. Nuffin but a flesh one." She says with a big smile.

"You mean a flesh wound." I correct with an answering grin. She glares at me like she always does when I correct her language and marches off to Gus. He's sniffing at what looks like a pile of wet clothes.

"GUS, here now!" I order while grabbing Evie's hand to keep her from investigating. Gus refuses to listen and keeps licking and digging underneath the nasty wet clothes.

"Stay here, I'm going to crab him real quick." I tell Evie.

"Gus what the fuck are you doing." I whisper so I don't get in trouble. When I reach him I grab his collar and pull him away. It is then that I see that what he's been licking has a face. It's a girl.

Eyes wide, I immediately go into work mode.

"What is it daddy?" Evelyn asks loudly while I check the girl for a pulse. It's slow but steady. A good sign.

"Stay where you are!" I order but it's too late. She's already beside me and let's out an ear piercing scream.

"Is her deaf?!" Evelyn cries. I don't even take the time to correct her let alone answer her question. If I don't get this girl inside, she will be dead soon. Standing up I yank off my jacket. I wrap it around her small body, having to push Gus away from licking her face again. She's weightless in my arms. I carry her bridal style, her small head falling back and it is then that I notice all of the bruising. What looks like a massive hand print is around her neck, and she has many other injuries to her face that I can not take the time to look at out here.

"Come on baby, I need you to help daddy. I need you to grab Gus and walk _really_ fast for me. Can you do that?" She nods her head and quickly does I ask. Rain starts pouring down as we reach the house and I run the girl up the stairs and into my room without thinking. Evelyn tries to get in but I can't let her see this.

"I need you to call 911 can you do that? Tell them everything I told you too before. Just our ad-"

"I know I know, our addwess and to come now." I smile at her and tell her she's doing such a good job.

Getting back to the young woman now on my bed, I know that I have to get her warm. A loud crack of thunder sounds and our lights start flickering before they eventually stay dark.

"GOD DAMMIT! Evelyn?! Are you okay?" I holler out my door as loud as I can.

"The phone not work!" she yells back.

"Fuck." I say under my breath. I knew I should have put my phone on the charger. This is fucking perfect.

"You got all of the odds against you tonight don't you. How long were you out there?" I ask the young girl while I move her limbs around, listening and feeling for broken bones. Luckily none are found.

"Evie baby, can you get daddy a flash light?" I yell.

"She's in her room with Aiden." Alice rushes to my side with a flash light in one hand and multiple candles in the other.

"When did you get here?" I stop what I'm doing to ask her.

"Don't stop. Work while I talk." I obey immediately.

"We got here right as you were walking out the door for your walk. I saw you running up the porch with her and then I ran to put Aiden in Evie's room." She begins setting up and lighting the candles around my room, giving me enough light to see what I'm doing.

"Will you grab my bag? It's by the front door." Alice rushes to do as I ask.

I grab some blankets from my bedroom closet and by the time she is back with my bag my mind is starting to clear from the adrenaline and I begin to form my plan of action.

"I need to get her out of these clothes." I say, feeling almost embarrassed to be undressing an unconscious girl. I don't know why, I see naked body parts all the time in my line of work. I guess it must be because she's in my bed.

"Hand me my scissors." I say to Alice. She digs through my bag until she finds them and hands them over. Being as careful but as fast as I can, I start at the leg of her jeans and cut up to the top, then repeating with the other leg. After I'm done, Alice pulls them off and I see way more than what I was ever expecting too.

Cuts and bruises cover her thighs and the bruising gets darker, harsher the further up and towards the middle of her thighs. Alice and I both suck in a breath and I have a hard time controlling myself from hitting something.

"Do you think she was..." She doesn't even finish her sentence because she knows I'm thinking the same thing.

"I'll have to check. Hold the flash light for me." After taking off her underwear, I spread the poor girl's legs and do an exam the best the small of amount of practice I've had in this field lets me.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"No she wasn't." Alice releases a breath as well and hand me the scissors again. I don't waste any time cutting off her shirt and bra, trying not to look and throw a blanket over her body, tucking in the edges and throwing more blankets on her.

"Should I get in there with her? Alice asks. Normally she is so loud and hyper and it's almost eerie seeing her this calm and collected. However, she always is like this when faced with something so serious. I remember how she was after mom was diagnosed.

"I think the blankets will do for now. I'll check her temperature in about 5 minutes and if it doesn't get any higher then we may both have too."

I get to work cleaning the cuts on her face and hands with antiseptic and use all of the gauze and band-aids I have. I have to finish her hands using Evie's Hello Kitty bandages. After I finish I take her temperature one more time. It's gone from 97.0 F to 98.9 F. Which is good in terms not being concerned of hypothermia. Not so good in terms of pneumonia. I'll have to keep checking to make sure it doesn't go any higher.

I'm finally able to sit down on the floor at the end of the bed and try to process what the fuck just happened. Alice sits down next to me.

"Do you know who she is?"

"I have no fucking clue, do you know who she is?" I snap. I don't know why, maybe the stress of the situation.

"No I don't. She is young though, maybe she goes to the high school here? Her parent's are probably going crazy looking for her."

"We'll have to wait for the power to come on to do anything. I'm not risking driving her out in this weather."

"DADDY! Can I say hi to Snow White?!" Evie runs into the room with little Aiden trying to keep up behind her. Alice and I are on our feet before they can jump on the bed and take them out.

"No baby, she's really sick and needs her beauty sleep. You can say hi when she wakes up." Is what I say. What I don't say is 'If' she wakes up. By the look that Alice gives me, I can tell she is thinking the same thing.

**New story yo! Tell me what you think.**

**-Bre :)**


End file.
